New Year, New Teacher, New Directions
by Yami Naty Cullen Swan
Summary: Esta es mi version de lo que hubiera pasado si los 3 ex miembros de New Directions Marley, Jake y Ryder se hubieran quedado en WMHS y se hubieran unido al club de nuevo. Tendra acontecimientos y momentos de la serie e inventados por mi. ¡Espero les guste y lo lean!
1. New Directions is Back

**Esta idea se estuvo cocinando en mi cabeza pero no sabía cómo comenzarla, hasta que hoy me senté y la comencé y las palabras empezaron a fluir, espero les guste.**

**Aclaro: Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo esta idea de traer a los ex miembros junto a los nuevos chicos. Además ninguna canción que sea usada aquí me pertenece.**

**¡Nos estamos leyendo!**

**Capítulo 1: New Directions is back**

**Marley POV**

Este es mi último año de secundaria, y no he logrado algo excepcional. No logre ganar un título nacional con el club Glee, no fue escogida como la que dará el discurso final y no tengo amigos. Los chicos con lo que estuve todo un año en el club Glee ya no hablan conmigo, o entre ellos. Es como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido.

Jake se volvió el capitán del equipo de básquet y lleva 2 años seguidos como campeón nacional además es el coreógrafo de las porrista. Ryder sigue en el futbol americano y le va muy bien además ahora sale con la chica por la que Unique se hizo pasar. Kitty es la capitana de las porristas y Unique se graduó el año pasado y con ella era con la que más conversaba.

Todo el año pasado estuve esperando por el milagro de ver pegada una lista para entrar al club Glee pero este año, ya con el Sr. Schuester fuera, las esperanzas se esfumaron.

Ninguno de los graduados han vuelto, solo Sam. Él ha ayudado mucho a Ryder en el equipo y le ha dado confianza para tratar en un par de juegos de ser Quarterback pero creo que él no está hecho para esa posición.

En fin todo está de cabeza ahora en mi vida, ya ni he escrito canciones porque se perdió esa llama de la inspiración… hasta aquel día…

**New Directions**

**Lista para adicionar**

No lo podía creer, corrí a la oficina del Sr. Schue y allí estaba Rachel Berry.

-¿Rachel? ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas en Broadway- dije viéndola pegar cosas en la cartelera de la oficina.

-Hola… umm… Marley ¿verdad?- asentí y añadió- estaba pero luego se me ocurrió la "brillante" idea de irme a Hollywood a hacer televisión y fracase grandemente, así que vine a casa a recomponerme.

-¿estas ayudando al Sr Schue a recuperar al club Glee?

-No él esta ahora en Carmel High, yo fui a hablar con el súper intendente y a decirle que yo pagara lo que vale tener el club Glee y me dijo que está bien pero yo debía ser la encargada, así que heme aquí- dije haciendo un gesto para demostrar el punto- Kurt también ayudara.

-Genial- dije aun en shock por todo esto- y ¿Cómo van con el reclutamiento?

-No muy bien, Sue logro su cometido de no permitir las artes que ya nadie se atreve a audicionar.

-Yo seré la primera entonces, no sabes cuándo desee que esto pasara y ahora no pienso perder la oportunidad- ella sonrió de oreja a oreja y me abrazo.

-¡Kurt mira quien se unió al club!- grito ella desde la oficina.

Él se asomó y abrió la boca, luego corrió y me abrazo- Oh por Dios Marley, que bueno verte aquí, gracias por unirte- dijo el con una sonrisa- ¿nos ayudaras con las audiciones?

-Claro, pero creo que se necesitara de más porque WMHS no retara a la directora con tanta facilidad.

-Creo que tengo una idea. Ustedes busquen personas que se quieran unir y yo hare unas llamadas- dijo ella con una sonrisa que mostraba que tenía una idea.

Luego de eso comencé a pensar en gente que deseara formar parte del club, así que fui a un salón que sabía estará la persona indicada.

Al llegar allí estaba Ryder, haciendo una tarea, me senté a su lado y le dije- hola Ry

El me vio y sonrió- Marley, tiempo sin saber de ti- me dijo y luego añadió- ¿todo bien?

-Si todo muy bien gracias ¿y tú?

-También todo bien gracias

Luego hubo un silencio y le dije- Ryder, el Glee club regreso- el me vio sorprendido.

-Pero… ¿Quién lo dirige? El Sr. Schue se fue y Finn esta… bueno tú sabes

-Rachel y Kurt lo dirigen ¿te quieres unir?

Él se me quedo viendo pensándolo y dijo- me gustaría pero no quiero que nos pase lo mismo que el año pasado, Marley… yo pase el verano triste, extrañándolo, el año pasado fue duro. No tuve apoyo de ninguno de ustedes, mis padres están por firmar el divorcio y no… no quiero volver a sufrir.

-Ry…- le abrace y puede ver que era todo eso genuino-… yo también sufrí y por lo menos la gente te hablaba pero ni eso tuve yo, el año pasado; pero te voy a decir algo, no creo que nos pase otra vez, porque este año estamos con dos entrenadores que saben lo que es ganar y que saben cómo llevarnos a ser campeones, además ellos dos son legendas aquí porque son de los pocos que salieron de este pueblo. Con Kurt y Rachel lo lograremos- lo vi a los ojos y estoy segura que estaba considerando todo lo que le dije.

-Ok me uniré- sonreí y lo abrace con fuerza.

-No te arrepentirás Ry- ambos nos separamos y nos limpiamos las lágrimas que comenzaron a salir hacia un rato y lo ayude con su tarea.

No sé si lograremos reformar el club con los que estábamos antes pero de algo estoy segura. New Directions no se rendirá y aunque solo seamos Ryder y yo, no renunciaremos a esto que el Sr. Schue y Finn lucharon por hacer.

ooOOooOOoo

Esto es todo por ahora, en el próximo se verán ya las audiciones de los chicos nuevos y como trataran de traer de vuelta a Jake y Kitty. Nos estamos leyendo.


	2. Reclutando

**Aclaro: Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo esta idea de traer a los ex miembros junto a los nuevos chicos. Además ninguna canción que sea usada aquí me pertenece.**

**¡Nos estamos leyendo!**

**Capítulo 2: Reclutando**

Al día siguiente, Ryder y Marley llegaron al auditorio donde fueron llamados por la pareja de profesores del club Glee. Al llegar Rachel comenzó a decir- chicos ayer luego que ustedes se fueron comencé a pensar a quien llamar cuando tuve una epifanía, oí una voz cantando, creo de un chico, la seguí por toda la escuela pero no lo conseguí. Eso me hizo darme cuenta que WMHS aún tiene algo del talento que Sue trato de ocultar, así que hice unas llamada y hoy les mostrare a quien encontré.

En eso un reflector se encendió y en el escenario estaban Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Quinn, Puck, Artie, Sam y Tina. Los cuatro corrieron allí y se abrazaron en una rueda.

Más tarde ese día se reunieron en el salón pensando que hacer. Rachel se le ocurrió ir todos y cantar pero esa idea no funciono pues, como siempre, la escuela nunca les prestó atención con sus presentaciones apoteósicas.

Al ver que nadie les había prestado atención en su presentación, Marley decidió llamar a Puck y Quinn a parte.

Los tres llegaron al salón de astronomía.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí Marley?- pregunto Quinn viendo a la chica.

-Los traje aquí porque necesito su ayuda… con Jake y Kitty.

-¿Qué pasa con mi hermano?- pregunto Puck preocupado.

-Quiero me ayuden a que ellos dos se unan a New Directions. Yo sé que ambos amaban el club y que ambos estaban dolidos cuando Sue lo destituyo, sé que Kitty te admira Quinn y que si la aconsejas seguro se unirá, y tu Puck me ayudarías con Jake, yo sé que una vez ayudaste a que el dejara esa actitud de chico rudo y que se unirá al club.

-Yo me encargo de Kitty, sé que hacer para que más porristas se unan. Solo un poco de la Unholy Trinity y listo- dijo ella con una sonrisa de superioridad, muy Quinn Fabray.

-Ya veré que hare con mi hermano, no se me ocurre nada ahorita.

-Seguro se te ocurrirá algo.

Luego de eso los tres se dispersaron, Puck vio como Rachel acorralaba a un pobre chico causando que este se fuera.

-Berry el objetivo es que atraigas chicos, no que los ahuyentes- dijo él en tono de broma.

-Muy gracioso Noah- dijo ella riendo y luego le llego un mensaje de texto.

_Hola Rachel, ¿puedo acercarme por WMHS? Tengo que pedirte ayuda con algo. B_

_Claro ¿en 15 minutos está bien? R*_

_Si perfecto, nos vemos. B_

-¿Qué paso?

-Blaine que quiere mi ayuda con algo.

-No confiara, después de todo es tu competencia.

-Tranquilo Noah, nosotros hicimos un pacto de no robar gente o de no hacernos trampa, después de todo somos amigos antes que rivales.

-Ok, mucho cuidado si pasa algo.

Ella sonrió y se fue.

Al llegar Blaine estaba también llegando con una chica vestida con el uniforme de Dalton, de piel oscura, ojos marrones, cabello alborotado pero no desarreglado o sin cuidado; eso la confundió pero camino hacia ellos.

-Jane esta es Rachel Berry, la mejor artista que jamás conocí- a Jane se le encendieron los ojos al ver a Rachel.

-Señorita Berry es un placer conocerte, eres una leyenda- la chica sonrió alaga.

-Bueno esa no es la opinión general en estos días pero estoy honrada de ayudar- dijo ella mientras Jane no paraba de sonreír al estar frente a Rachel.

-Estas en las mejores manos y creo que mi trabajo esa hecho aquí, ahora las dejo solas.

-Ok comencemos- dijo Rachel inclinándose en el piano.

-Disculpa que pregunte pero ¿Por qué me ayudas?- dijo la chica.

-Bueno sé que nuestros clubs son rivales modernos pero primero que todo soy mujer y creo que lo que estas por hacer en algo importante para nosotras- dijo lo último con una sonrisa la cual fue correspondida por Jane- ok comencemos, ven al frente del escenario- Rachel hizo una señal y en lo que Jane se paró en donde ella le dijo los reflectores apuntaron hacia la chica de piel morena- ok el auditorio está lleno, muéstrame tu presencia- Jane suspiro, visualizando a la audiencia invisible, Rachel mientras tanto está observando con ojo conocedor- Espalda recta- le dio una palmadita suave en la espalda a la chica- tu comandas a la audiencia con tu lenguaje corporal- camino hasta verle la cara a Jane y le dijo- cabeza en alto- así lo hizo- y haz contacto visual incluso si hay miles de personas aquí, tienes que tener una conexión personal para que cada uno de ellos sientan que tienes una conexión con cada uno de ellos; y lo más importante, tu canción.

-Bueno mi familia tiene por tradición audicionar con "Up, Up and Away" lo cual es horrible porque...

-Déjame ver tu teléfono- Jane se lo da y Rachel comenzó a verlo y sonríe para añadir- Bueno pare que la canción Tightrope de Janelle es la más reproducida.

Eso hizo que la chica sonriera- Oh por Dios, ella es fabulosa.

-Bueno creo que ya encontramos tu canción para audicionar- y Jane sonrió alegre- ok desde el comienzo.

Mientras esto pasaba en el auditorio, se comenzó la operación para que los dos ex miembros del New Directions anterior se unieran, Jake y Kitty, Quinn junto a Santana, Artie y Brittany cantaron Problem con una gran coreografía, las chicas con uniformes que mostraban que eran ex cheerios y Artie con la chaqueta del equipo de futbol americano.

Kitty les dijo que no le interesaba porque los ex alumnos los habían tratado muy mal y que luego que el club desapareció ellos no volvieron ni a llamarlos. Los cuatro se sintieron mal pero esa presentación no pasó desapercibida para un par de cheerios que preguntaron a coro- ¿dos pueden audicionar juntos?

-Claro, nosotras tres audicionamos juntas- respondió Quinn.

-Qué raro los gemelos incestuosos, vamos chicas, vamos a explicarles de nuevo que es malo esa relación entre ellos- y así las porristas se fueron dejando a los ex alumnos parados.

Al mismo tiempo Jake y Puck estaban en la cancha de básquet.

-Puck, ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo el dándole un pase a su hermanastro, ambos jugando básquet.

-Vine a la fiesta de bienvenida del colegio pues como ex alumno puedo hacerlo.

-No me refiero a aquí conmigo- dice el parando de pronto- no creas que comí eso de que querías compartir conmigo… ¿Qué quieres?

Puck al verse acorralado le dijo- es el club Glee. Marley y Ryder son los únicos miembros y nadie se ha unido así que salimos a buscar a los otros ex miembros para que al menos el club no sea cerrado.

-Puck, no quiero volver y que se repita lo de la otra vez, no lo soportaría, perdí a mi novia, luego el club Glee perdió las nacionales y fue desmantelado. Mi vida el año pasado fue normal gracias a que me uní al equipo de básquet, decidí dejar de ser un mujeriego por algo que paso antes de perder las nacionales ¿y ahora me pides que vuelva?... no gracias.

-Eso no pasara de nuevo porque ahora serán dirigidos por Rachel Berry y Kurt Hummel.

-¿una mujer que tuvo solo un episodio en televisión y que se volvió una burla? o ¿un tipo que no tuvo éxito con su prometido?

-Si pero ellos tienen algo que tu no… ellos igual que yo somos campeones, tenemos un trofeo en la estantería que muestra que New Directions y sus miembros fueron campeones nacionales. Ustedes lograron llegar a las nacionales porque los Warblers fueron denunciados por uso de esteroides pero no por méritos- dijo el poniendo su dedo sobre el pecho de sus hermanastro- si quieres ser campeón con la "fracasada" y el "que no logro casarse" entonces entra al club pero no creas que por tener un título con básquet borraras que perdiste unas nacionales cantando- y con eso se fue dejando a Jake con la boca abierta.

Unos días después mientras los ex miembros y miembros actuales hablaban de cómo les fue en su reclutamiento, por la ventilación se filtró una voz cantando- ¡esa fue la voz del otro día!- todos se pararon a escuchar.

-está en las duchas chicos, todos están en la ducha- dice Sam pero es callado por los demás.

-Creo saber dónde está- dije Marley y todos la siguen a la biblioteca.

Al llegar acorralan al chico que Rachel había atosigado unos días atrás. La cara de él era de susto y se quitó los audífonos- oh chicos si me van a golpear solo denme un minuto y me pongo en posición fetal- dice con voz asustada y comenzando a bajar al piso.

-No no no queremos golpearte- dice Rachel viéndolo- te oímos cantar y queríamos que te unieras al club Glee.

-¿y hacer que los demás se burlen de mi más de lo que ya hacen? Hasta la directora me llama "Precious Blanca".

Eso causo que Puck soltara una risita- es que eres Precious Blanca- y lo ayudo a pararse.

-Escucha sé que es difícil estar en este club pero te aseguro que aquí harás los mejores amigos que puedas pensar y sé que ninguno de ellos podría burlarse de mí.

-No en tu presencia- dije Brittany con una sonrisa.

El al ver a todos los chicos y chicas a su alrededor sonríe y acepta. Entre todos los llevan al auditorio y gracias a Artie ya tienen una nueva banda. Roderick Meeks, como les dijo mientras caminaban, se puso audífonos listo para cantar pero Sam le dice- Amigo ¿podrías quitarte los audífonos? Es que me distraes.

Rachel de inmediato le dice- No lo escuches, si esa es tu zona de confort no hay problema.

El tomo aliento, se podía ver que era la primera vez que estaba sobre un escenario y cantando frente a tantos desconocidos; y la música comenzó.

Mientras el cantaba Mustang Sally con el acompañamiento de las llamadas No Santa Trinidad, Jake iba pasando por allí y se puso en la puerta a oír al chico, en la otra puerta estaba Kitty, ambos intercambiaron miradas. Él sabía que ella quería volver y viceversa pero sus orgullos eran tan grandes que no se atrevían a admitirlo.

Cuando Roderick termino todos lo aplaudieron y Rachel le dijo sin más que estaba adentro. Cuando comenzaron a recoger, Jake decidió bajar y les dijo- quiero audicionar.

Todos sonrieron y aún más cuando Kitty también bajando las escaleras dijo- y yo también- todos se sentaron y ambos subieron al escenario, Jake tomo la guitarra y les dijo a los chicos la canción que deseaba canta. Luego comenzó a tocar y cantar.

**Jake**

I know I took the path that you would never want for me  
I know I let you down, didn't I?  
So many sleepless nights

Where you were waiting up on me  
Well I'm just a slave unto the night

Allí vio a Marley durante el resto de la estrofa sus ojos fueron solo para ella

Now remember when I told you that's the last you'll see of me  
Remember when I broke you down to tears  
I know I took the path that you would never want for me  
I gave you hell through all the years

**Ambos**  
So I, I bet my life, I bet my life  
I bet my life on you  
I, I bet my life, I bet my life  
I bet my life on you 

**Kitty**  
I've been around the world but never in my wildest dreams  
Would I come running home to you  
I've told a million lies  
But now I tell a single truth  
There's you in everything I do

Canto viendo a las tres ex porristas y luego a Ryder y Marley.

Now remember when I told you that's the last you'll see of me  
Remember when I broke you down to tears  
I know I took the path that you would never want for me  
I gave you hell through all the years

**Ambos**  
So I, I bet my life, I bet my life  
I bet my life on you  
I, I bet my life, I bet my life  
I bet my life on you

**Jake**  
Don't tell me that I'm wrong  
I've walked that road before  
I left you on your own

**Kitty**  
And please believe them when they say  
That it's left for yesterday  
And the records that I've played

**Ambos**  
Please forgive me for all I've done

**Ambos junto a los demás**  
So I, I bet my life, I bet my life  
I bet my life on you  
I, I bet my life, I bet my life  
I bet my life on you 

Todos se les unieron en el escenario cantando, incluso Roderick cantando.

So I, I bet my life, I bet my life  
I bet my life on you  
I, I bet my life, I bet my life

I bet my life on you

Al finalizar Marley, Ryder y Kitty se dieron un abrazo y Marley dijo- Roderick ven a unirte, este un abrazo grupal de New Directions- y eso el chico fue y los abrazo bajo atenta mirada de los ex New Directions con una sonrisa.

En ese momento Rachel recibió un texto.

_¿Podemos vernos? Es importante J_

Rachel de inmediato respondió

_Claro, ¿Lima Bean en 15 minutos? R*_

_Ok nos vemos J_

Luego de eso Rachel tomo su auto fue directo a la cafetería. Al llegar Jane esta con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar- Jane ¿Qué paso?- dice la directora de New Directions sentándose frente a la chica.

-Lo… los War… Warblers no me aceptaron- dice ella llorando aun y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- oh Dios ¿Cómo se lo diré a mi padre?

-Hey hey… calma ¿ok? Todo va a estar bien- Rachel le dio un abrazo muy fuerte que la chica respondió.

Después que Jane se calmó Rachel compro café y ambas se pusieron a hablar, desde lo que paso en la audición hasta que Blaine le dijo que el renunciaría a su trabajo por ella.

-El problema es que no quiero que el deje los Warblers por mí, yo sé que el ama ese trabajo. Él se veía muy molesto cuando me dijo eso, además tampoco quiero entrar y que ellos no me quieran porque sería incómodo para mí y para ellos.

-Entiendo Jane, y ¿Qué otra opción tienes?

-No tengo ninguna señorita Berry, estoy entre la espalda y la pared.

Rachel tampoco podía pensar en nada, hasta que le llego una idea- Y si… ¿le das a tu papa una opción de cambio? Aquí en esta zona hay varios club mixtos y uno de puras chicas, podría pedir unirte a alguno y tu papa seguro acepta.

Jane sonrió y asintió- creo saber a dónde quiero irme- le dice ella aun sonriendo- quiero unirme a New Directions con usted.

Rachel sonrió luego recordó lo que ella junto a Blaine, Will y Kurt estuvieron conversando a comienzo de semana "no robarse cantantes" luego ella pensó "yo no la estoy robando, ella eligió sin que yo le dijera nada".

-De acuerdo Jane, habla con tus padres y si acepta entonces, bienvenida a New Directions- le dice ella con una sonrisa feliz al saber que su grupo se está volviendo cada vez más fuerte.

Juntamente el viernes en la mañana Rachel y Kurt reunieron a los miembros del club y Rachel cuando fue a presentar a Jane, Blaine llego diciendo- ¿creí que teníamos un trato de no robar? Y ¿Qué es lo primero que hacen? Robarme a Jane, ya había conversado con el director del colegio para que obligaran a los Warblers a que la aceptaran…

-Blaine yo no lo robe… ella decidió por cuenta propia unirse.

-Seguro que sabias de esto verdad Kurt- dijo viendo a su ex prometido- pero saben que… se acabó la sana competencia- y eso se fue, dejando a los miembros del club junto a los ex asombrados.

-Sigue con su periodo- dice Kitty y los que captaron el chiste rieron, AKA los miembros de hace dos años.

-Bueno ahora si… les presento a Jane Hayward- y en eso entra la chica con una chaqueta azul marina y una falda blanca- ella ya canto para mí y es excelente- la chica se sonrojo- ahora toma asiento. Bueno ahora si… bienvenidos a la primera reunión oficial del club Glee.

En eso entrar las tres ex porristas con dos pelinegros y uniformes de porristas- nuevamente mi magnetismo sexual a tenido efecto. Chicos y chicas les presento a Mason y Madison McCarthy.

Los dos gemelos se pararon frente los ex alumnos y Mason comienza a decir- Hola chicos, estamos súper emocionados de que haya nuevamente un club Glee. Ahora sé lo que están pensando, obviamente pueden hacer volteretas y saltos altos pero ¿pueden cantar? Bueno no es por fanfarronear…

-¡Fanfarronear! Pero, hemos ganado la noche de karaoke en el campamento de verano de animadoras Wapakoneta cada año desde los tres años. Está en nuestras venas- mientras Madison decía esto Mason asentía- Nuestros padres se conocieron en un tour con el internacionalmente famoso coro inspiracional "Arriba la gente"- dice ella y Mason levanta los brazo con la boca abierta.

-Oh no no no no no- dice Santana en pánico- creo que cometí un error.

-No, está bien, bienvenidos. Quiero decir, tendrán que hacer audiciones. Tenemos un riguroso, proceso de selección.

-No lo creo, es decir Sugar Motta entro y era una sorda musical- comenta Tina.

-Si pero era sexy- le responde Artie y Kitty rueda los ojos.

-Ok vas al auditorio para que Mason y Madison audicionen.

Todos se fueron al auditorio y los gemelos se fueron al escenario y les dijeron a los chicos de la banda que canción cantarían.

Comenzó a sonar What I've been looking for y Santana se golpeó la frente con la mano al ver eso.

**Mason**  
It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see 

Al oir la voz de Mason todo lo que había pensado se desvaneció, el chico era bueno, tenía una hermosa voz

**Ambos**  
You were always there beside me  
Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold  
But you were always right beside me

Luego cuando el y su hermana cantaron juntos se pudo ver que ambos se complementaban, vocalmente hablando, muy bien.

**Madison**  
This feelings like no other

A Rachel y Kurt les gustó mucho la voz de la chica por ser muy dulce y musical pero al mismo tiempo con mucho carácter. Les agrado mucho a los dos entrenadores. 

**Ambos**  
I want you to know

I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
the way you do  
I've never had somone as good for me as you  
no one like you so lonely before i finally found  
what i've been looking for

**Madison**  
So good to be seen  
So good to be heard

**Ambos**  
Don't have to say a word

**Mason**  
So long I was lost  
So good to be found

**Ambos**  
I'm loving having you around

**Mason**  
This feeling's like no other

**Ambos**  
I want you to know

I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before, I finally found  
what I've ben looking for

Doo Doo DooDoo  
Doo Doo DooDoo  
Do Do

Woa-ah-ah-oh

Al finalizar, los dos hicieron una reverencia y todos los aplaudieron- ¡Excelente trabajo chicos! Bienvenidos a New Directions- y ambos se abrazaron.

Ese mismo día todos los estudiantes y ex estudiantes de WMHS se reunieron a celebrar la fiesta de inicio del año escolar y para el renaciente club Glee sería un nuevo comienzo con nuevos y viejos miembros.

**OOooOOooOO **

**¡Espero les haya gustado! Este fue más largo que el anterior, sobretodo porque decidí poner varios diálogos iguales a los del show. Quizá hubo partes que no fueron iguales pero creo que reflejan parte de lo que me hubiera gustado ver. **

**Gracias a los que leyeron y comentaron, esto es para ustedes.**


End file.
